Ziggy's Journal
This are some smaller adventures and events that happened in Ziggy's life a s pirate and he wrote them in a small journal, it is writen through the eyes of Ziggy. Journal Introduction Well, hello to who ever is reading this. I'm Captain Ziggy Cardon, a Belgian pirate from Tongeren and GM of Ziggy's Loyal Man' and this is my journal of my smaller adventures. October 25–26 Becoming level 40 Well last sunday is was in the cursed caverns in at Isla Tormenta fighting Davy Jones' crew together with my fellow Dutch female friend Jade-Sparrow. I was fighting with me Dagger and I levelled up faster then I could ever expected. So I realised I found a new training ground, on Tuesday October 25 I returned to train my trowing knifes and I 2 days I leveled up 7 levels of dagger. during the training I also found lots and lots of good loot, 5 cursed blades and 1 famed sword. It where great days in my pirates life. during the Muerto moon I also owned a lvl 50 camper and founder, a lvl 50 enemy and a lvl 42 and other lvl 50. It where great days to train and level up. One of the better days in my pirate life. I finally reached level 40, I can now officially call me self a high level pirate. October 27 Waiting For Sparrow I have my 80 000 goldcoins that I needed to pay Jack Sparrow. But I'm waiting for his return. Gibbs told me he could be back soon, but he didn't know when. I hope it's soon. Because Sparrow got something of mine that I would like to have back. The Batavia, the VOC ship where I was on before I became pirate. But it came under attack and was sunk by a Spanish fleet. But now Jack Sparrow have it shrunken in a bottle and now I'm going to buy her from Jack. But for that I need to find hem first, I'm so impatient. October 28 Guild business Today I've done a lot in the guild. People said a lot of nice things about my guild and said it was a highly recommended guild. Lot of people asked me if they could invite people to my guild, and I said yes of course. We have a lot nice people in the guild, with a big future ahead of them. I'm think I'm going to make them officer. But I also got a little fight with a new member. I don't know how he got in the guild, but he was there, he was a higher level then me, and he came to talk to me. He wanted the guild to conquer stuff and to cheat during the Moon Event. I said it wasn't nice. He got mad and he left the guild. But he wanted to change the steer of the guild and made his own rules. That was quit sad, but luckily I have very good members in my guild. November 5th Starting my own company Well I came on to the idea to start my ow n rum company here in the Caribbean with the nam "Ziggy's Caribbean Rum Company". I got the idea because I often work in bars like in the Faithful Bride, Kings Arm and Rowdy Rooster and I always sell special and rare rum, so after last invasion in Port Royal is was selling some Cursed Rum I stole from Jolly Roger. And the cursed rum always sells very good. So Ziggy decided to start his own company in Rum. November 11th Getting First Legendary Today I got my first Legendary Weapon. It is Silver Freeze, also my first weapon with Freeze. I got I when I was fighting Foulberto Smasho. I worked as healer and only healed people, and when Foulberto his health was almost on 0 then I attacked. Its my payment for healing them. I heal the fighters and don't fight till the last second so I get the loot. And that turned out pretty good for me. I got many rare knives with a high value and I also got a famed and then my Legendary Throwing Knive. It is a day to remember. Foulberto (Taco Head as I like to call him) fin ally brought something good to me. The Throwing Knife I got is really a Legendary one, his skills, his ability and just his look, it look like there are ancient carvings on it and then his freeze ability that freezes all nearby enemies. A weapon that was worth the hard work. December 10th Christmas Time in The Caribbean. Dear Journal, it's been a long time since anything interesting happened in the Caribbean. I know there was Brethren Feast, but I could not be present at that. But today is saw all the island are decorated for Christmas. I didn't know they celebrated it in the Caribbean. I remember Christmas from my time at home and I'm very glad that's present at the Caribbean. although there are differences. #The snowmen are built out of sand #Everything is decorated with palm leaves instead of spar branches #And of course winters here are much warmer then in Europe But the warm sphere is the same like back home, everyone is happy, and talking to each other. the island are so beautiful decorated with red ribbons and palm branches. on the beaches the christmas welcome gates and the sandmen. and I know what present I'm going to get myself, and maybe Sparrow give me my ship back that he holds in a bottle as Christmas present, I'll hope so. but to the point, I just wish everyone to have a great Christmas time. Yo ho yo ho yo ho, a Christmas life for me. Wiki Oscar Ceremony This night there where also the Wiki Oscars for which I as nominated for best Story. It was fun, saw a lot wikI friends and celebrities. Though I didn't win anything I was very pleased. Being nominated was for me already a winning, because standing in the nominees list between all those great story's and legends is so a big honor. So just being nominated is for me a winning. I congratulate all winners. December 15th Getting Back The Batavia I've waited a long time for my Batavia to get her back, But today I saw Jack Sparrow again and I could finally buy my ship back from him for 80000 coins. He got it shrunken in a bottle, (no idea how I got in there anyway, last I saw of that ship is was burning, sinking down to the waves.) and now I finally got her back and with the help of Tia Dalma I could free her out of the bottle immediately. She has now a temporary hull, and I gave her Blue Sails (I might change them to marron). now I have the Batavia back I decided to rename her, to make her more a pirate ship. I renamed her "Wicked Mermaid" a name fit for such vessel. Today was also a very expensive day: #Buying me ship back from Sparrow #Buying new sails for all me ships #Buying new peddler outfit, for Navy disguise and finally something that look like a Dutch coat So I went from 140 000 coins to lets say 25 000 coins December 17th Pirate Fleets Today is was planning on getting lots of Ship Materials, but all attempts failed. There where Big Pirate Fleets around the Hinter seas. I sailed on many ships from the fleet, but some just kept running for hours, others tried to hard and sunk all, of others crashed. But just fighting in this fleet was fun. Same enough all the loot and materials went lost. An Imposter Today I found and imposter in Padres, he was wearing almost the exact same this as i, same shirt, boots, coat, hat, even same rings! December 20th Getting Married Today I got married with Samantha Wavesilver. It was a very exciting day. At first I was doubting the wedding and I was trying to escape it, because I was afraid to lose my Freedom. That's after all the most important thing to a pirate. Cause every pirate is already married to the sea. But after some deals I made with my bride-to-be I finally agreed to marry. The Wedding was so fun, High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar married me and my wife. Captain Hobo took pictures and was the official pest exterminator. Afterwards we went plundering and after ship materials, it was fun after all. December 25th It's Christmas Today I woke up in my house in Tortuga. And when I got up I felt something, I felt still very tired... But that isn't it, it was Christmas. I got out of my bed and by the fire place I saw something. It was a long package and my name was on it. I opened it, and then I saw it. It was the sword of Captain Hector Barbossa. A fine sword for my collection. it's a cutlass with the looks of a French Broadsword. It's really a mighty Blade, it's truely a good Christmas present. Merry X-mas mates. Copyright I do not allow anyone to copy this page or use ideas from it! Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories